An osteotomy is a surgical procedure involving the surgical resecting of bone to correct a misalignment that can be a result of trauma, stress induced deformation, or congenital issues that manifest as misalignment. Hallus vagus, (which involves a bunion at the base of the great toe) is a typical example of a deformity, which may be surgically corrected by an osteotomy procedure and for which the present invention may be used. The surgery involves realignment of the bones of the metatarsophalangeal joint and can include removing bone from either side of the joint area, and opening a wedge shaped area to realign the bones of the great toe with the metatarsal bones of the foot.
Examples of other surgical procedures for which the present invention might be useful include Cotton osteotomy, Evans osteotomy, lapidus bunionectomy, calcaneolocuboid fusion, talonavicular fusion, MTP fusion, cuboid fracture, metarsocunieforrn fusion, chevron osteotomy, Naviculocunebform fusion, Dwyer osteotomy, isolated TMT fusion, Navicular fracture, and Lisfranc fracture, radial corrections revisiting wrist fusions, tibial osteotomies, and even pediatric femoral and hip surgeries.